Gracita Imelda Marcos Wiki
The biological daughter of Ferdinand and Imelda Marcos. Early Life and Family It was a rainy night when Gracita Imelda Romualdez Marcos was born. Her mother Imelda Romualdez Marcos was in parturition by past 10 p.m. Her father Ferdinand Marcos, promptly tied Imelda's thigh with some fabric. The only problem is, she had a thigh gap. Ferdinand beseeched Imelda to hold up the baby and prevent it to come out until his brother comes. Ferdinand summoned his brother Pacifico Marcos the family physician who was in town to do caesarean section to Imelda. He came after an hour and a half later. When the operation was being done, Ferdinand kept pacing to and fro because of his wife undergoing surgery at his abode. It is now 11:59 p.m. Pacifico gently took Gracita from the axilla and hoisted her head out. Her umbilical cord was wrapped half of her body. He steadily turned Gracita divers times until the umbilical cord got loose. By 12 midnight, her entire body was out. All of them cried tears of joy. Pacifico muffled her in a towel and handed her to Ferdinand. He started to bawl just by seeing a beautiful bundle of jocundity. While Pacifico was stitching the open laceration, Ferdinand put the baby to sleep until the procedure to Imelda was over. She partially grew up in the Marcos mansion in San Juan. Gracita has an older half brother from Ferdinand's previous relationship that was eventually adopted by Imelda: David (b.1952), another half brother from another wife 2 years after her birth: Ferdinand Jr aka Bongbong (b.1957) and a half sister from Ferdinand's last marriage Patricia Grace (b.1979 - d.1982). Education and Personal Life She studied ballet at age 3, entered school at age 5 in Institucion Teresiana (now Saint Pedro Poveda College) but was eventually dismissed after 5 months because she would rather play than study. In the summer of 1960, she entered summer school in Miriam College and studied there until 3rd Grade. In 1964 after she transferred to her foster family, Ferdinand enrolled her in the University of Santo Tomas for 1 year. From 5th Grade until she graduated high school she studied in St. Mary's Academy of Pasay. In second year high school she represented her class in volleyball for a physical education activity. In Gracita's 3rd year, she was a dancer. At one occasion, the volleyball varsity players were training while Gracita and her class were rehearsing a dance for a gathering. The ball kept on going to the stage where they were rehearsing. Exasperated she was, she brought back the ball in a volleyball adroitness. A few days later, she was invited to join the volleyball varsity. IMG_20170103_135727.jpg|Gracita with her parents Ferdinand and Imelda Marcos photo (1).JPG|Gracita with her father in Baguio 28337120_10156255445542431_7288812742330333760_o.jpg|Gracita, Bongbong and Imelda photo.JPG|Gracita getting her hair done by her mother photo (18).JPG|Gracita with her half brother Bongbong and Imelda photo (2).JPG|Gracita gets a kiss on the cheek from Bongbong Child.jpg|Gracita patiently waiting at a party at her home Trio.jpg|Ferdinand, Gracita, Bongbong and Patricia Trio2.jpg|Ferdinand, Gracita, Patricia and Bongbong photo 15.JPG|Gracita and Bongbong playing with his trumpet Photo_1.jpg|Gracita, Patricia, Irene (infant) and Bongbong 23380061_10155957508982431_6928530707881715316_n.jpg|Gracita posing like a ballerina Gracita_dressed_up_in_a_Filipiñana.jpg|Gracita dressed up in a Filipiñana HaHAHH.jpg|Gracita dressed up in a Filipiñana Still.jpg|Gracita at home from an event in school Smile.jpg|Gracita at home from an event in school smiling Gracita_Smiling.jpg|Gracita poses for the camera 4th_grade.jpg|4th Grade photo Hs.jpg|High school photo 11074260_696476473831902_7064494501528302205_o.jpg|High school photo K0tLFvqa.jpg|College photo Category:Browse